TDA CH1 Let It Roll
by SwordFire19
Summary: Autumn sighed as she saw the abandoned film lot ahead. “Why me? Stupid manager… There are a million other people who could do this. They don’t need me. I don’t want to have to help what’s his face run the show. They just want more views. More publicity.
1. CH1 Let It Roll

Autumn sighed as she saw the abandoned film lot ahead. "Why me? Stupid manager… There are a million other people who could do this. They don't need me. I don't want to have to help what's his face run the show. They just want more views. More publicity. More money." She leaned against the door of her limousine.

They finally reached the film lot. There wasn't anyone in sight. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the door handle.

"Ok Giles. I'm going to just go ahead and get out. Someone should be here soon. Thanks for the ride."

"Don't mention it Miss. Autumn." Giles tipped his chauffer hat. Autumn nodded to him and jumped out. Giles popped the trunk and helped Autumn pull all four of her luggage bags out.

"Thank you Giles. You go have a good vacation. I got the rest." Autumn smiled at the old man.

"Many thanks Miss. Autumn." He tipped his hat again and without another word he left.

"Hello?" Autumn yelled hoping someone could hear. Suddenly she felt the ground shake."Whoaaaa! What's going on here?" Autumn tried to keep her balance.

"RAAAHHHHH!"

Autumn looked up, her eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped. Before her she saw a giant green monster. She screamed and started running.

Chris was laughing maniacally as he watched the campers run off scared trying to get to their trailers before the monster gets them. Chef was controlling the monster himself so Chris was sure no one was going to get hurt… he heard screaming. "Ahh, the sound of-" before he could finish his sentence someone ran into hit the ground.

"Ouch. NO MY HAIR!" Chris jumped up and pulled out a mirror. "Phew… it's ok!" he looked to the person on the floor. He was about to yell at them but he noticed it wasn't one of the campers. It was a woman, a very attractive one at that.

"Oh, hello? Are you ok?" Chris crouched down and helped her up.

"Sorry I'm fine! There was a giant freaking green monster and he chased me!!" the girl hid behind Chris.

"Oh, that's just an animatronic! It's not real. Your totally safe gorgeous." Chris reassured.

"Oh, well then!" She coughed and fixed her was wearing black short shorts and a tight, bright green shirt that exposed her mid-drift. Her hair was a natural blonde and her eyes were sparkling blue. "Hello? Earth to person? Who are you?" The girl was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry. I'm McLean. The producer of Total Drama Action!" he said in his producer voice.

"Oh well in that case… " The girl reared back and knocked Chris in the face. "That's for meeting me at the gate and for not warning me about the monster." She huffed. "I'm Autumn by the way."

Chris jumped up and fixed his hair again. When she said her name he stopped, "Autumn Rainey! Shit! I totally forgot you were coming." Chris slapped his face.

"Yeah, you did forget." Autumn griped. "I left all my bags at the gate too."

"Don't worry. I'll get Chef to pick them up for you. Don't worry yourself beautiful."

"Call me beautiful again and I'll kick you." Autumn growled.

Chris held his hands up in defense. "Ok, ok. Well follow me. I'm waiting for the kids in one of the trailers so you can chill with me until we are dig?"

"Sure." Autumn rolled her eyes. This was going to be one LONG forty two days. She followed him to one of the white trailers beside akid's fun jump. She cocked an eye brow but didn't ask.

She walked inside after him.

"So, Autumn. Want anything to drink?" Chris offered.

"Uh, got any Cola?" She asked. Chris opened the fridge and pulled out a coke. He tossed it to her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it beautiful." Chris popped open a soda of his own. Autumn rolled her eyes. "So how old are you Autumn? And what brings you here?"

"I'm twenty two and I thought you knew why I was here?"

"Hm, no."

"I'm here to help host. Your 'boss man' thought it would bring more publicity and more views to the show."

Chris spewed his drink everywhere, some of it landed on Autumn. "Nice Chris… "

"YOU are going to be hosting the show with ME?" Chris yelled.

"Yeah." Autumn replied as she wiped off her face. "They told me you'd take it hard. They told me to tell you to think of the 'money'." Autumn shook her head and took a sip of her drink. Everything was always about money. She hated it. She only wanted to give the crowd something they would love not empty their pockets out for something not even worth that much.

Chris was thinking it over. "Well… For the money. But don't think of trying to steal my spotlight!" he whined.

"Why would I want to?" Autumn growled.

"Oh look, its time to go see the campers!" Chris jumped up and walked toward the door. Autumn followed. She wanted to see the campers.

As soon as they walked out Chris said, "Wahoah,am I ever glad I chose to wait in that Trailer."

Autumn poked her head out and saw a crushed Trailer across from theirs.

"It looks like you all made it! Guess I lose the bet. That was just a warm up. Good news is your next challenge is a reward!"All the campers start to cheer.

"It will be boys against girls and the winner gets the first pick of the trailers where you will be living in the next forty two days!"

Autumn walked up beside Chris.

Chris continued, "You will have your choice oftrailer A" He extended his hand toward the trailer they just came out of. "Or trailer… eeshh… " he looked to the crushed trailer. He apparently forgot it was crushed.

"Off to the craft services Tent!"

Some fat kid screamed, "Augh, yeah baby! I'm Starving!"

Autumn cocked an eyebrow. These were some weird looking campers. One obese, a native looking girl with red hair, a geek, a punk, a goth, a bald girl? There were others but she just stopped there.

"Ahem, Chris? Aren't you forgetting something?" Autumn tapped his shoulder.

Chris thought for a moment. "No." Autumnhit him in the head Chris was already getting on her nerves. Then she looked to the campers.

"Hi there Campers. I'm Autumn-"

A girl gasped, "Oh my gosh! Autumn Rainey! You're a famous actress and dancer!" A blonde girl with bright blue eyes clasped her hands together. "You're like amazing!"

"Ah thanks… uh?" She waited for a name.

"My name is Lindsay!"

Someone whistled, "Hello gorgeous!" It was the punk. He had a green Mohawk and piercing.

"And you are?"

"You can call me Duncan." he wiggled his one eyebrow.

"Ew… Shave that caterpillar off your face punk." Autumngrimaced. Everyone laughed.

"Now as I was saying. I am Autumn Rainey and I'm here to help host with Chris here." She pointed at Chris who was mumbling and crossing his arms. "I'd like to know some names now please."

"Gwen."

"Trent."

"E-scope."

"E-scope?" Autumn looked to Chris. "Izzy." Autumn nodded.

"Heather."

"Beth."

"Justin."

"Lindsay!"

"Owen."

"Geoff."

"Bridgett."

"Duncan."

"Harold."

"Leshawna."

"Dj."

"Wow! It's nice to meet you all! Ok now you can all go to the craft services tent." Autumn stepped back beside Chris.

Chris huffed and headed off to the tent. In the end the boys won because Owen ate all the plastic food and found the key.

Then Owen chose the squashed trailer. The girls cheered but then their trailer was squashed by the was laughing.

It was getting dark now and Chef had done fixed up both the trailers. Autumn was sitting beside Chris in a cart. He looked to the campers and said, "Ok everyone! Get a good nights sleep because you've got a seriously early wake up call. Call time is Six A.M. Sleep quickly." Chris laughed. Then they were heading off. It was completely dark. The only light was the headlights of the cart. The camera crew were packing their stuff up back with the campers and Chef was nailing the last nail onto the roof of the girls trailer. So they were alone for the time being.

"Where are we heading?" She asked.

"To our trailer." Chris answered.

"'OUR' trailer?" she questioned.

"Yes, 'OUR' trailer. I didn't expect you to be coming so we only have enough for the camera crew, Chef, and me.I have the biggest trailer. Be glad I'm being so kind." Chris had an arrogant voice.

"I bet that's a first, and there better be two beds." She mumbled.

"Hm?" Chris questioned.

"Nothing. Did Chef get my stuff?"

"Yes. Its already in the Trailer."

The rest of the ride was quiet. They finally reached the 'Trailers'

"Compared with a real trailer hat looks more like a house on wheels." Autumn looked at the large trailer end to end.

"It's not as big as I wanted it but that's all I could get." Chris shook his head. "Two beds, one bathroom, and a small kitchen."

"Yes! Two bedrooms! Some privacy." Autumn cheered.

"I said two beds not tow bedROOMS." Chris threw a grenade onto her happy moment.

She sighed and walked in. "It's quite swanky!"

"Only the best for the best! ME!" Chris nodded.

"Your so conceded!" Autumn kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" Chris jumped around the kitchen area. Autumn went into the bed room and saw her stuff in the corner near one of the beds.

"Finally, I can relax." She ran over to her stuff and pulled out a pair of fuzzyblack shorts with blue, green, and red searched through the rest of the clothes and foundher green also exposed her stomach.

She raced to the bathroom and locked the showered, washed her hair, and got out.

She walked out of the bathroom and toward her bed. She stretched and pulled the covers back. She heard a wolf-whistle behind her. "Nice!"

"Huh?" She spun aroundand saw Chris in only shorts. He was very muscular but she wouldn't tell him that. That would just boost his already to high confidence.

"AUGH! My eyes!" She cried and fell to the floor.

"Not funny." Chris glared.

"It was to me." Autumn jumped on her bed.

"Well beautiful, Get some good night sleep. Not that you need it gorgeous." Chris jumped in his own bed.

Autumn's eye twitched. Chris was about to get a face full of fist if he kept up the name calling.

"Night Chris."Autumn rolled over and closed her eyes thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.


	2. CH2 Let It Roll

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head!" Chris was poking Autumn in the back. She mumbled and swatted his hand away and snuggled into the blanket.

Chris grabbed the blanket and yanked it off. Autumn still laid there face down and reached for the blanket that wasn't hair was all mussed up around her face. Chris looked her up and down before poking her again. "Come on! Wake up!" Chris shook her this time.

"HYA!" Chris was sent flying by Autumn punching him in the gut. "Stupid paparazzi!" Autumn saw Chris writhing on the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry Chris!! You shouldn't have tried to wake me up like that! I'm not much of a morning person." She crouched beside him and helped him up.

"Thanks for the warning." He cried.

"Your welcome." She laughed.

"Just hurry up and get dressed. It's time to get to the mess hall. The campers are already awake." Chris was already dressed. He looked like a director. He was even wearing shades.

"Alright, I'm goin, I'm goin!" Autumn grabbed some clothes from her suitcase, opened the bathroom door and walked in.

She changed quickly, brushed her teeth and hair, then walked out fresh and ready.

"Lookin' good baby." Chris smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go weirdo." Autumn followed Chris out of the bedroom. Chris walked out the door and down the stairs then turned waiting on her. She looked out side as she took the first step down the stairs. The sun was blinding and she missed her step, "WOAH!" She screamed. Chris caught her and laughed, "Easy, it's only the second day, are you already falling for me?"

Autumn mumbled a thanks and he put her down. Then she turned around to kick him in his shin. She walked to the cart and jumped in.

"Your so violent." Chris whimpered.

"I know."

We reached the 'cafeteria' and walked in. Chris was talking to the campers as I stood there with a plastered smile on my face for the camera.

"Welcome to day two of Total! Drama! Action!" He said it all in his dramatic host voice.

"Are you going to do that all the time?" Duncan asked.

"Yes. Yes I will." Chris smiled.

"Alright then." Duncan shrugged.

"Today's movie genre: ALIENS!" Owen, Trent, and Duncan had excitement written all over their faces. "Our unpaid interns have been hard at work figuring out what makes an alien movie successful. Chef?" Chris extended his hands to chef.

Chef was stirring his mystery soup as he spoke, "You got three basic rules. Aliens want to take over the world and start making lots of baby aliens. Then people fight back. And the military falls. Yo Chris, where's my paycheck at?"

Chris cringed, "It's in the mail!" Chef glared at him and held his butcher knife up. Autumn laughed.

"Today's challenge: Find an alien egg and return to home base before momma alien finds you!" Chris extended his hands toward Autumn. She held up a map.

"The two fastest get to pick the teams this season." Autumn spoke for the first time since she walked in.

"Sorry losers but no ones knows alien movies the way I do. The more obscure the better." Duncan smirked.

"I'm gunna blend up those no good aliens and have them for breakfast!" Gwen was obviously quoting something… Autumn hoped.

"Dude, alien chunks is my favorite alien movie of all times!" Duncan said excitedly. At least she was quoting. Autumn shook her head.

"Me too! I've seen it twenty seven times!"

"Fifty three!"

"You'll be tough to beat but I have my lucky charm." Gwen smirked.

Trent jumped in, "I like that movie where the aliens take over the government." Then he started to poorly act like an alien. "Take me to your leader." He was obviously trying to impress Gwen. Autumn felt bad for the guy.

Duncan laughed, "Oho, dude you are so going down."

"It was a good movie!" Trent said in defense. "Right? Gwen?" Trent's eyes got big and sad music started playing.

"Ah… ok this is kinda awkward." Gwen looked away.

DJ raised his hand, "Yo Chris, you got some lazor shooting monster playing momma alien?"

"Not quite." Chris smiled. Chef walked out in an alien suit.

"You call that slime? Make-up! More slime over here." Suddenly slime was poured over Chef and covered the alien suit.

Chef could only glare, "I hate my life."

"Here are your GPS devices." Chris motioned to Autumn. She pulled out some GPS devices and handed them to Chris.

"They are complete with maps of the film lot." Autumn explained.

Chris tossed the GPS's to everyone. "Find the alien eggs, but be careful. Because today your all on chef's menu!"

Chef laughed maniacally. Autumn was inching away from him.

Then everyone left. Chris and Autumn were left alone again.

"Well that was interesting." Autumn came out of the kitchen with her breakfast. She was starving.

Chris laughed, "I know."

"So what do we do?" Autumn asked.

"First we go to the computer room. Second we watch the fun. Third we could always make out." Chris counted on his fingers.

"Sure to the first. Sounds great to the second. You wish to the third." Autumn glared daggers.

"Ok, ok I was just kidding! Follow me." Chris motioned for her to follow so she did. They appeared in the computer room and he flipped on the screen. They could see everyone walking around with their little lazor guns.

Suddenly Leshawna stops and looks into an empty room with a fake mirror. She shivers, "Can you feel that? It's like there's something in there, cold as ice with no soul."

Autumn laughed so hard she almost spat her bacon everywhere.

"Thank!" Chris laughed evilly, "Now take that!" he pressed a button and steam shot out nearly hitting Harold. He jumped into Leshawna's arms. She gave an exasperated look.

"Now this is good. Breakfast and a show." Autumn sat down in another chair. She finished her bacon and licked the crumbs off her lips. She saw Chris staring.

"Um. What is it? Is there something on my face?" Autumn began wiping her face off.

"No, It's just… I've been wondering." Christ started.

"About?"

"Do your lips taste as good as they look?"

Autumn's eye twitched, "Nice Chris…" Autumn looked to the screen and crossed her arms. Inside she was laughing at such a cheesy joke. Chris is cute and all but she swore not to get into another relationship anytime soon. Especially, after her last one. And especially because Chris is so arrogant and self-centered. He wouldn't be the best choice for a guy anyway. He wouldn't even know how to treat a woman.

About twelve minutes passed. Autumn was spinning around in her chair and Chris was laughing at the screen.

"Well doll face. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to drop some slime bombs on the three who got out with the eggs." Chris laughs and puts on a camo hat, "I should wear camo more often."

"Ok then." Autumn got up and followed him out.

They jumped in a Helicopter and flew around to the three who made it out. After Chris talked to the three for a bit and dropped the bombs he grabbed Autumn, "Hey wait!" Then jumped from the helicopter.

"AHH!!!" Chris pulled a string and a parachute flew out.

"Phew…" Autumn saw she was really close to Chris. Too close. She let go of him but he still held her up.

She looked down and saw Trent give Gwen her necklace but she put it on him and told him he could keep it for good luck. 'AWWWH' she thought. 'How sweet…'

When they hit the ground he dropped her on her butt, "AGH!" and then walked over to Duncan, Trent, and Gwen.

"You three gave it a valiant effort. But your still losers!" Chris laughed. Autumn hit him in the back of the head, "Jerk."

"Ow!"

Trent scowled then smirked, "Not so fast Chris! Looks like my good luck charm is working already! Gwen meet you at home base!"

Chef went to grab Trent but missed, "I'll get you next time!" he gave a frustrated noise.

Chris walked over to Chef, "Cant you do anything right?"

Chef yells at him, "Where's my money? Hm? Give me my money!!"

Chris cringes and runs off. Autumn shook her head and walked toward 'Home Base'.

By time she got there she heard Chris telling Gwen and Trent they are going to be on separate teams. Even she gasped. She caught up and stood beside Chris.

"After we vote off two cast members in the most thrilling gilded Chris ceremony yet," Everyone gasps, "Yes you heard me I said two! I'm liking the two's today. Must be Tuesday." Everyone rolled their eyes, including Autumn, and a cricket chirped. "Yeah, I don't get paid to write this show." He shrugged.

Later on that night they all gathered around for the 'Gilded Chris' ceremony. Autumn was dressed in brown short shorts and a black shirt with sleeves to her elbows. She was carrying the tray of twelve Gilded Chris'. She rolled her eyes and walked around on the stage.

Then crappy music began to play. Autumn was infuriated he was hogging the spotlight. She wasn't even on the picture thing that played before the ceremony started. She was mumbling to herself, "Stupid, arrogant, self-centered, narcissistic, bonehead."

Finally Chris walked on stage.

"Speak of the devil." Autumn mumbled through clenched teeth. She was grinning brightly to the camera.

"It's time to cast your votes. Under your seats you'll find your voting devices. Just press the button of the person you want voted off. Oh and no peeking or its nana nana nana nana hey hey hey goodbye!"

Autumn slapped her face with her free hand. Chris was so embarrassing.

Chris laughed. "The votes have been cast. If you get a gilded Chris it means you are safe. And the gilded Chris' go to… Trent. Gwen. Harold. Duncan. And Izzy."

"It's E-scope!" Izzy shouted.

"Fine. E-scope. Lindsay. Justin. And Beth are also safe. So is Owen my man."

"Ahh, Thanks Chris!" Owen laughs. "And thanks Chef for doing what the prunes couldn't." Autumn gave a very weird look.

Chef appeared behind her. "Don't ask…"

Chris continued, "Next is DJ. Surprisingly Heather. And last but not least, Leshawna."

Bridgett and Geoff were shocked.

"I thought you guys liked us?" Bridgett said.

"Like being the operative word." Duncan answered.

"Any final words?" Chris asked.

Bridgett and Geoff just shrugged and started making out again.

Everyone started complaining or saying goodbye. Then they both made out all the way to the LAME-O-sine.

Back to the ceremony. Autumn took the microphone "Who will Gwen and Trent pick for their teams? Will Izzy ever answer to her actual name? Will Own finally get some lunch."

"Thank you!" Owen cried.

"Tune in next time for another exciting episode of-" Chris jumped in front of Autumn and finished her sentence, "Total! Drama! ACTION!"

"And we're done." The camera man said.

"Camera hog!" Autumn yelled at Chris.

"Hey you were the one who took my lines!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE LINES IDIOT!"

"Still! This is my show!"

"'OUR' show now! And FYI you look ridiculous in your blue monkey suit!" Chris and Autumn were at each other's throats.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Duncan chanted.

"My money is on Autumn." Trent said to Gwen. She nodded.

"I concur." Owen added. His stomach began growling.

Chef came over and pulled them apart. Autumn huffed and turned away.

"OK guys go have dinner and then get some rest. We have more challenges." Chris stomped off.

Autumn walked the opposite way and stopped. "CRAP!! HE'S MY RIDE!!" She turned just in time to see Chris driving off in the cart. Chef was gone and so were the camera crew.

"Great…" she grumbled and started to walk to the trailer she shared with Chris. It took her at least thirty minutes to get there. She slammed the door when she walked in and opened the door to the bedroom. Chris was standing in the middle of the room in a white bathrobe. He turned around and saw Autumn. His muscular chest was exposed and his face was covered in facial screamed and covered her eyes earning her a face full of wall.

"I'm sorry my good looks hurt you." He laughed and walked over to his bed.

"Yeah, keep lying to yourself!" Autumn rubbed her forehead and stood up. At least he exercises and keeps in shape. She grabbed her night clothes and went to the bathroom to shower.

After that she hit the bed and instantly fell asleep.


	3. CH3 Let It Roll

The sun shone on Autumn's face. Her eyes fluttered open. She rolled over facing the ceiling and stretched. "Augh! Wonderful sleep… Time to get up." She jumped out of bed and saw the time. "WHAT!" She looked over at Chris' bed and saw he wasn't there.

"WHY THAT LITTLE!!" Autumn quickly changed into an outfit and ran out the door trying to put a shoe on at the same time. "I'm going to kill him!! He let me oversleep!" She high tailed it to the campers trailer's.

There stood Chris, and he was alone. Good. Because Autumn was going to kick his butt.

"You ass hole! You let me oversleep on purpose!" Autumn jumped on his back and knocked him to the ground facing her. She sat on his stomach and held his arms down.

"Hey anyone got a camera around here??" Autumn yelled.

Tony, one of the camera men, walked over with his camcorder. "I got my camcorder."

Autumn smirked. "Good now get this all on video." She laughed.

"Girl just cant keep her hands off me." Chris laughed. "Wait! What are you doing! NO! Don't! Not the hair!!" Chris screamed.

Autumn was sitting at the top of the hill where everyone was bringing their equipment up.

"It's neck and neck people! And now for the heavy stuff!" Autumn announced in Chris' mega phone.

"Hey where's Chris?" Trent asked as he reached the top with a spot light.

"Oh you'll see." Autumn gave a very evil laugh and then smiled innocently. Chef shook his head and marked another object off the equipment list.

Back at the bottom of the hill Trent told Owen that there was food at the top of the hill and all he had to do was take the trailer up there. Owen used his belt and strapped it to the trailer so he could pull it along.

Trent was laughing at the other team and calling them names. Gwen swore to take the other team down. They all looked to DJ who didn't want to pull the trailer.

"Awh no! Don't expect me to- what if the trailer slips and rolls down hill and possibly hurts someone?! What then! I couldn't handle being responsible for that!" DJ hung his head.

Gwen and Duncan gave mischievous stares.

Autumn began speaking in front of the camera in her best hostess voice, "I'm sorry to say Chris had a little… problem. So I took over for now." Chris could be heard crying off camera. Autumn smirks.

"Without his belt to hold them up, Owen's pants are slowing him down." A clip of Owen running and his pants falling down appears. "Looks like the Screaming Gaphers still have a chance! Will DJ step up to the plate and save the day?"

"I said no!" DJ yells off camera.

"Find out after the break to see if DJ rises to the call of duty." Autumn does a salute.

DJ jumps in front of the camera. "I'm not going to do it!"

"And Cut." Tony the camera guy applauds. "Good job Autumn!!"

"Why thank you Tony!" Autumn gives a bow.

"So what am I supposed to do with this video of what you did to Chris?" Tony held the video up.

"I'll take it." Autumn took the video. Then she walked behind a trailer and found Chris in the fetal position, sucking his thumb. "You're so pathetic."

Chris was covering his messed up hair with his other hand.

"Oh come on! I just messed your hair up! It looks better." Autumn joked.

Chris jumped up and attempted to fix his hair. He pulled out some gel and slopped it on and fixed it till it was perfect.

"What's your deal!" He yelled.

"Hello!! What's your deal! I came here to do my job and you don't even let me!" Autumn growled in defense.

"It's my show! I'm the host! I don't need anyone's help!" Chris got in her face.

"Your so self centered and selfish no wonder no one likes you!"

"What are you talking about I know your crazy about me." He smirks.

"What the mess!"

"It's true! On the outside you hate me! But on the inside your totally crazy about me, bra!"

"You wish!! What the hell?! You must have been dreaming that or something."

"No, I know you are." Chris crossed his arms.

Autumn was steaming, "You're so hard headed I swear…" Autumn put her hand to her forehead.

"Look… I'm sorry for being all-" Chris tried to come up with the words.

"Self centered? Such a camera hog? Annoying?" Autumn could keep going.

"I guess that yes… I'm sorry. I'll try and be more, ya know." Chris shrugged.

"You'll let me do my job as a hostess and not interfere unless I say so? I'm not going to take your job away you know. It's not like I 'wanted' to come here in the first place."

"You didn't? Oh. I'm sorry."

Autumn sighed, "Me too. Friends?"

"Friends."

Later that night the Gilded Chris ceremony began. Gwen's team won because Duncan showed the most emotion. Unfortunately, the scripts for their movie scenes were switched and Duncan ended up with old lady's lines and Izzy, was the old lady who ended up with gangster, mafia lines.

"And now it's your turn to cast your votes and determine who will stroll down the walk of shame. Under your seats you'll find voting devices. Just press the button of the person you want voted off. It's easy. Sooo cast your votes!" Chris gave the go sign, "Who will it be cast off the set?"

Chef was playing the drums. Autumn stood there with a plate full of gilded Chris' and waited.

"And it looks like all the votes have been cast. Chef." Chef handed Chris the paper with the names of the safe people, "Remember, if you get a Gilded Chris you get to stay. Because, rather suitably, the gilded Chris represents the luster of fame and immortal greatness."

Autumn did a fake gag and rolled her eyes. He was such a self centered prick.

"And Gilded Chris' go to…" He waited to build the suspense, "Trent, Owen, and Beth. And now only three nominees left. And the loser is… Izzy! Time to go."

Izzy seemed shocked and then crossed her arms, "I'm not going anywhere. That's not my name!"

Chris shrugged at the camera.

"Girl has to be called kaleidoscope." Chef corrected. Izzy nodded.

Chris did not look amused, "Can I get a pen over here." Autumn tossed him a pen, he caught it and began writing on the sheet of paper with the safe names, "It says E-scope now ok!? And remember you can never come back! Ever!" Chris pressed a button and two men came by and took Izzy by her arms. "Take her to the LAME-O-sine." he directed.

The men pulled Izzy away and tossed her in the LAME-O-sine. She popped her head out of the sun roof and said, "This was just a dress rehearsal my darlings! You'll see my star on the rock of fame! Mark my words! Mark them!" She laughed. Then she was gone.

"Ok that's a rap!" Chris yelled. All the campers left to their trailers and the camera crew was packing their things.

"Hey Autumn." Chris ran over.

"Yeah?" She turned to face him.

"Me and the boys were wondering if you would like to join us tonight for a little bonfire party."

"Boys?" Autumn thought he meant the campers.

"Yeah, the camera crew and chef."

"Oh, um. Sure why not." She didn't think any harm would come from a little party.


	4. CH4 Let It Roll

Later that night she came out of the trailer dressed in flare dark-blue jeans and a thin red sweater. The sleeves came to her elbows and this time her stomach was not exposed. Her hair wasn't straight but curling around her face and she had on a pair of vans.

"Hello there!" Chris and Tony waved from the bonfire.

"Hey Chris! Tony! Andy! Jose! Chef! Joe! Raul! Gage!" Autumn walked over and plopped down between Chris and Tony.

"So what's up guys?" Autumn popped open a coke she brought out.

"Just drinkin'." Tony answered and took a sip of his beer.

"Alcohol!? Ugh… that's disgusting." Autumn shook her head.

"Says you." Jose laughed.

"She's such a sissy." Chris put his arm around her.

Autumn went to touch Chris' hair. He freaked out. "I'm the sissy?" The boys laughed.

About an hour later everyone was tipsy except for Autumn who only drank her coke.

"Hey! Hey guys!" Joe laughed like a mental person, "Lets play a game!!"

"What game?" Andy and Gage asked.

"Truth or dare!" Joe fell over on Raul who seemed like he was about to pass out.

"Well that sounds like a whole lot of fun." Autumn was getting bored with these guys.

"I'll go first!" Joe raised his hand. "OK…hmm Andy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, dude."

"Is it true… that you kissed your own sister?"

"Dude! She wasn't my sister!! She was my step sister and our parents were divorced!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Ok your turn Andy."

"Ok. Autumn." Autumn looked up. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Andy smirked and stared her down, "If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" All the men busted out laughing except Chris and Chef.

"Haha your so funny Andy. So very funny I forgot to laugh." Autumn rolled her eyes. She was the only girl out here and as nice as it is to hang out with a bunch of her guy friends it could get awkward at times.

"Awh come on now. This is my girl Andy back off!" Tony wrapped his arms around Autumn and held her tightly.

"I'm no one's damn girl thank you." Autumn pushed him off. Tony pouted.

"You know you love me baby." Tony held her hands. Autumn yanked them away and held her fist up.

"Do you want a face full of this!"

"Oh so scary." Tony laughed.

"Leave the girl alone. Or I'll fire you." Chris looked to Tony from behind Autumn, with a death glare.

"Ok. Ok chill Chris. We are all just joking around." Tony turned away. Autumn sat back down. "Thanks." she whispered to Chris.

Joe coughed, "It's your turn, Autumn."

"Oh yeah. Um. Chef! Truth or Dare!"

Chef looked over. "Hm? Oh dare."

"I dare you to eat your own cooking!" Autumn and the others cheered and laughed. Tony picked up Autumn's coke and poured something in it. He put it back just in time for Autumn to grab it and take a giant swallow.

"I will tomorrow!" Chef bellowed. "Ok so Chris! Truth or Dare!"

Chris was thinking to himself and not paying attention. "Huh?"

"Truth or Dare Chris." Autumn poked his forehead.

"Oh Dare." he took a sip of his beer.

"I dare you to tell Autumn… Another of your Cheesy pick up lines." Chef shrugged, "That's all I could come up with."

"Thanks Chef." Autumn growled.

Chris laughed and looked to Autumn, "Ok. I bet I can kiss you on the lips without touching you."

"I doubt it."

Chris leaned forward and pressed his lips against Autumn's. All the men cheered, whistled, and clapped except Tony.

Chris pulled away and said, "I just lost that bet." Autumn was blushing as red as her shirt.

"Speechless? Yeah, who wouldn't be?" Chris crossed his arms. Autumn knocked him back onto the hard concrete ground.

"Shut up Chris. Your such an ass!" Autumn hissed. She wasn't feeling to well. Her stomach was filled with butterflies but she felt a headache coming on. She continued drinking her drink and finished it. It tasted a little funny but she just opened another coke.

"Ok Chris your turn." Raul yawned. "After this I'm out of here."

Chris sat back up and mumbled something that sounded like a threat towards Autumn. She just smirked at him.

"Tony. Truth or Dare?" Chris yawned.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go get us some more beers." Chris laughed. Autumn felt sick now. Tony had already spiked four of her cokes with some strong stuff. When Tony came back he looked to Autumn.

"Autumn, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…Truth." Autumn rested her head on her hands. Tony looked disappointed.

"Um… Is it true you sleep nude?"

Autumn spewed her drink everywhere. "What the hell! No!! Geez!"

Everyone laughed and started gathering their stuff. "Ok guess it's time to hit the hay. We got work to do tomorrow." Andy tossed his stuff in the trash and put out the fire.

Autumn got up and stretched. She nearly fell over if it wasn't for Tony catching her. "Thanks Tony. I must be really tired."

"Well why don't you come stay in the camera crew trailer?"

"Nah, It's ok." Autumn pulled away and wobbled toward Chris' trailer. "Good night everyone." She scratched her head and walked inside toward the bedroom. Her vision was getting blurry and she kept falling over. "Whas worng with me?" Autumn blinked lazily. She entered the bedroom and walked over to one of the beds then fell onto it without changing or taking her shoes off. She didn't even know what bed she was in. Unfortunately, it was Chris' bed she had just collapsed on. "So comfy…" She muttered into a pillow.

Chris walked in pulling his shirt off and then his pants. He walked over to his bed in only his boxers and jumped in. He rolled over and faced Autumn. He jumped back but shrugged and said, "I'm to tired to tell her." So he just passed out right beside her.


	5. CH5 Let It Roll

Come morning Autumn woke up with apounding headache. She felt her pillow breathing slowly up and down and she heard a heartbeat. 'Funny…' She thought, 'Pillows don't have heart beats or breathe.' She opened her eyes and saw Chris' sleeping face. She had been sleeping on his chest.

"Oh wow. Must be dreaming." She yawned and put her head back down. Her eyes then shot open WIDE and she screamed. That woke Chris up. He jumped knocking Autumn off the bed with the blankets.

"What what!" Chris yelled.

Autumn jumped up. She was in her bra and her blue jeans. Chris was staring at her with his mouth wide open. Her hair was curling around her face and it bounced around her shoulders and down her back. Of course he noticed her shirt was missing but she looked like one hot mess.

Autumn covered herself up and yelled, "Stop looking at me! Where's my shirt!" Autumn looked around but couldn't find it. Chris stood up and found it under a pillow.

"This it?" he laughed.

"Yes!" Autumn went to reach for it but he pulled it back. She leaned forward almost falling.

"Gimme my shirt Chris!" She yelled reaching for it again. He pulled it away and held it over his head.

"Haha make me!" Chris smirked. Autumn was blushing rosy red. She jumped up trying to reach for her shirt but Chris kept it away from her. She used both her hands this time but Chris jumped around not letting her have the shirt.

"Come on I've got a headache! I don't have time for this!" Autumn cried. She jumped at Chris, slipping on the blanket that was pulled to the floor when she fell earlier, knocking him to the bed with her on top of him.

"Oh, easy now!" Chris laughed, "I didn't know you wanted me that bad."

"Shut up Chris!" Autumn grabbed her shirt then Chris grabbed her waist.

"Come on don't go. I'm enjoying this!"Chris rolled over on top of her.

"Chris, I'm going to count to one…and if you aren't off me by then I'll make sure you never have kids." Autumn glared daggers. That made Chris jump off.

"Ok, Ok calm down! I was just playing."

Autumn jumped up, grabbed some clothes, then ran to the bathroom. She made sure to lock the door first then quickly changed and brushed her hair. She didn't even bother straightening it. She ran out before Chris could say anything and left the trailer. She sat in the cart and waited for Chris.

Chris came out fixing his hair and jumped in the drivers seat. Autumn grabbed the front of his shirt, "Chill dudette! Don't mess up the threads." Chris whined.

"Nothing happened last night. So don't go saying anything. Understand." She gripped the front of his shirt tightly.

"Ok, ok babe."

"Stop calling me that!" Autumn grabbed her head.

The whole ride to the cafeteria Chris explained today's challenge. When they stopped Autumn jumped out. Chris grabs a whistle and a surfboard then runs into the cafeteria blowing the whistle.

"Hang onto your coconuts players. Were going back to the beach!" Chris yelled. Owen started cheering. Autumn came in beside Chris. "Ever seen one of those nineteen fifty surfer movies where the kids get up to neato fun before the big bonfire twist-a-thon and the bully kicks the sand castle into the nerdy guys face?"

"Chris here would be the nerdy guy." Autumn joked. Everyone laughed. Chris glared and pouted.

Everyone shook their heads at Chris. "Uhhhh no grandpa we haven't." Duncan shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Well get ready to recreate one junior! Two challenges followed by a tie breaker if necessary. Grab your swimsuits!" Chris started walking out and everyone followed.

Chris turned to Autumn, "You need to get into a bathing suit too. For the camera." Autumn sighed and took the cart to the trailer, changed, then came back down dressed in a blue-green swirly bikini.

"Lookin hot babe!" Chris pointed to her with both hands. Autumn walked into one of the giant buildings and it was ice cold. She started shivering. Chris was wearing a giant jacket.

Duncan saw Autumn walk in with Chris, "If I could whistle, I would. But I think my face is frozen." Duncan shivered.

"When did you guys move the beach to Antarctica!" Lindsay shivered. She was in a red bikini and had sunscreen in her hand. Everyone was shivering and hugging themselves.

"As some of you can see we are actually in the shooting studio." Chris told them.

"And the AC's cranked because?" Duncan asked through chattering teeth.

"All the camera's and lights get so hot the could melt Chef's heart." Chris pointed it a smiley Chef with a gloved hand. Chef was wearing a scarf and a hat. "And the network told my agent, sweaty isn't a good look for me."

"Nothing is a good look for you Chris." Autumn shivered. Chris just smirked.

"Your first challenge is hang ten with this deck into the big blue without swallowing tail in the soup."

Leshawna gave Chris a crazy look, "What did you just ask me to do?"

"He means whoever stays on the surfboard longest, wins." Trent answered.

"Exact-a-mundo groovy cats! So who's going first?" Chris asked. Autumn rolled her eyes at Chris and slammed her palm into her forehead. He was such a dunce. No one volunteered. A cricket was chirping on a frozen spot light and instantly froze in place as a gust of icy air came by.

"The team that wins will get a half hour head start on the next challenge-" Autumn started. She was still shivering.

"And given tonight's reward you should be fighting harder than Justin's abs over who get's first shot." Chris finished.

Harold leaned over to Leshawna, "Speaking of rock hard abs have you ever seen my ten pack?" He pointed to his stomach and started straining. Leshawna just shook her head. Lindsay was struggling with the lotion bottle and it finally squirted out and turned into an pointed frozen lotion missile. It slammed into Harold's butt and sent him flying forward toward Chris.

Harold pulled the frozen lotion missile out of his end just as Chris said, "We have a volunteer!" Harold wasn't much to happy about it.

Harold walked onto the surfboard. "Mad surfing skills activate!"

"And please welcome the return of some season one fan favorites, the sharks!" Chris extended his hand out toward the small wooden pool just as a giant shark jumped out of the water. Harold freaked out and jumped onto a metal ceiling beam. The shark continued jumping for him.

"Chris… this is just torture." Autumn shook her head.

He laughed, "I know."

"My booty and I are out!" Harold cried.

"Your booty has an opinion?" Leshawna questioned.

"That's a big job for such a saggy sad little thing." Heather added.

"I have you know this is a selfless act. My lady fans couldn't handle the loss of this perfect behind." Harold explained from the beam.

Heather laughed, "And by lady fans he means his mother."

"Hey sharks look! Bacon and Fakon!" Harold pointed to the campers.

"Breakfast should last all day, no?" Owen explained as he held a plate of bacon and Fakon. The sharks went to the edge of the wooden pool and begged for the food. Harold fell from the beam and landed on the frozen diving board in front of Chris and Autumn.

"Oooh, way to stick the dismount bro."

"Ouch!" Autumn covered her face. The other campers were laughing.

Trent sighed. Beth looked at him, "Friendship bracelet?" She held up a bracelet. Trent took it and placed it on his head and counted to nine. "Ah much better."

Beth backed away from him and looked to Lindsay, "Did you notice Trent's a little weird."

"Did you say Tyler's here?" Lindsay gasps. "That's amazing!" She held her hands to her face.

"Ok Linds, Tyler is not in the game anymore." Beth explains.

"Oh right, I must have a dental block about the whole thing." Lindsay put on her thinking face when Beth backed away from her.

Lindsay jumped onto the surfboard and began surfing it. Chris changed the background from sunny to a tornado and Chef turned on the giant fans. Lindsay was struggling to stay on, "Woah! Woah!" Then she flew off and hit the screen.

DJ was up next. A shark jumped up and ripped his swim trunks off. He was totally exposed to the world. He quickly covered his manhood up and ran off. Chef yelled after him, "Your body's a beautiful thing! You don't need a suit!"

Next up was Owen he stepped onto the board and it broke in half. He tried to stay up but fell into the water causing it all the fly out. He walked out of a door that was on the side of the wooden pool, "Awh man. Sorry shark dudes! Really I'm so sorry!"

Chris blew his whistle, "Break time! Union rules."

"Finally!" Heather sighed.

"I don't mean you shark bait." Chris shook his head.

The sharks were relaxing and sipping tea from a cup while Chef served them snacks.

Gwen was up on the new surfboard."No sharks equal no problem." she said confidently.

Suddenly she heard a gun being cocked and looked over to see Chris filling some type of gun with fake seagulls.

"I love this game!" Chris laughed and began shooting the fake birds at Gwen.

Autumn slapped Chris in the back of the head when the camera man was focusing on Gwen, "Your such a cruel person!"

"Only to the campers." He rubbed the back of his head.

Gwen fell into the water and Justin climbed up the stairs to take his turn.

"Yey! Go Justin!" Lindsay cheered.

"Yeah, go!" Beth cheered as well.

"Copy cat!" Lindsay placed her hands on her hips.

"Tanerexic!" Beth yelled back but gasped. "AH! Sorry!" Lindsay looked hurt, "Friendship bracelet?" Beth offered.

Justin stood onto the board and flipped his hair dramatically. The sharks fell in love with him.

"So perfect, almost makes me believe in the inherit goodness of the human race." Chris put more fake seagulls onto the gun, "Almost!"

"Justin!" Beth cried. "Your face! Watch your beautiful face!"

Justin was hit with a bird and fell into the water. The sharks gasped. One of them grabbed him and took him out of the pool and began CPR. When Justin coughed up water the shark hugged him. Beth and Lindsay ran over.

"Oh my gosh Justin! Are you o-" Beth started but the shark pushed her and Lindsay down while still hugging Justin.

"Love's a beautiful thing." Chris sighed. Autumn scoffed and gave a sour laugh. Chris looked to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing." Autumn looked to the floor sadly and sighed. She wasn't really cold anymore. Numb maybe but not cold. Chris continued to look at her.

Duncan was next on board.

"Oh, Finally we have Duncan! Try not to get your piercings wet." Chris laughed. Duncan rolled his eyes. Chris began shooting the fake seagulls at him. Duncan dogged them all and held his fist out and knocked the last one before it hit him. Then Chris threw a chair and a spot light. He dodged them too. Chris looked around and saw Autumn. Autumn gave him a blank look. He smirked and grabbed her throwing her at Duncan.

"AHHH!"She hit the screen.

"And with that Duncan secures victory for the screaming Gaphers." Autumn said while regaining her balance.

"Gnarly." Duncan smirked.

Autumn gave Chris the death stare. He ran off. Autumn walked over to Chef as Chris was talking to the camera.

"He is such a jerk!" Autumn crossed her arms.

"You get used to it." Chef shrugged. "By the way heard about last night."

"WHAT!" Autumn gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"Chris confides in me. I'm like his big brother so to speak. Don't worry your secrets safe with me." Chef waved his hand as if to wave away all the worry. Autumn grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him down to her level, "Nothing happened." She growled.

"Ok ok! I know! He told me nothing happened." Chef raised his hands in defense.

"He did?" Autumn was surprised.

"Why are you so surprised." Chef asked as Autumn let him loose. He fixed his scarf.

"He just seems like the type who wants attention all the time, and wants to look good even if it means lying through his teeth. And he always acts so pervertive!" Autumn crossed her arms.

"He's not a bad guy you know. He just doesn't know how to talk to women. He seems to get nervous." Chef explained, "He really likes you. I think anyway."

"You think?"

"Yes, by the way he looks at you when your not looking, the way he acts around you, and he almost killed Tony last night for even touching you. It's all so obvious."

"Ha, I doubt it. Anyway, I promised myself I'd never get into another relationship anytime soon. Especially, after my last one."

"What happened?"

"It's to much to explain. Maybe another time…" Autumn knew she probably said to much. She walked off leaving Chef alone.

She walked by Chris and he ran after her, "Hey you can go change back into your clothes now. Unless you don't want to. I'm liking the way you look right now." Autumn kicked Chris in the groin.

"AUGH!" he couldn't even breathe. "What…was that…for?" He fell over.

"For making me wear this, for letting me freeze, and for just being you." Autumn walked off and changed.

Autumn was in front of the camera with the campers, "Welcome back to Total Drama Action! Where against all advice to the contrary the players have changed 'out' of their bathing suits." She herself was out of her bathing suit as well and dressed in black Capri's and a tight white top.

"Hope you like swimming in your jeans." Chris crossed his arms.

"Right, cuz we are totally going to the beach for real this time. The bus is just late." Heather stuck her nose in the air. There was a honk behind her.

"You were saying?" Chris stuck his nose in the air.

Confession Cam: Autumn slams her face down onto the desk in front of her. "Chris is an idiot." She mumbled.

Beth was passing out her friendship bracelets but she ran off when Justin came by. Finally they reached the beach.

"Yes campers, we are actually back at your old stomping grounds. Total! Drama! Island! If you need to take a moment and reminisce about all the good times you had here." Everyone started busting out laughing. Chris just gave a confused face.

"Fine… we'll skip the good memory montage. Screaming Gaphers! You got a thirty minute head start on the sand castle building contest! To be judged by our resident King-O-the-dunes." Chris pointed to Chef. Chef took off his chef hat and put on a sand castle shaped one.

"Make like prop masters guys and give me something awesome. I really don't want the tie breaker to have to go down." Chris jutted his thumb over his shoulder. "Don't think legal's quite proved it yet." There was a bunch of logs tied together with a giant rock being held in the middle over a dummies head. The rock fell and crushed the dummy. Then a race car came out of nowhere and crashed onto it.

August gave her What the Fuck look. Finally the Screaming Gaphers thirty minute lead was over, the other team got to begin on their castle. Autumn waited in the background leaned against the cliff side. She was looking out into the beautiful ocean.

"Hello??" Chris started waving his hands in front of Autumn's face.

"Huh? What?!" Autumn snapped back to the real world. She saw that The Screaming Gaphers castle was ruined and the Killer Grips castle was still standing.

"What is it?"

"The teams are off to get fire wood now. What are you doing?

"Just staring off into nothing…" Autumn admitted. She crossed her arms.

"Mhmm… ok." Chris stood beside her. They were waiting for the teams to come back. Chef ran off to do some 'business' leaving the two wind blew Autumn's golden hair around her face. She looked so deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh… nothing really."

Chris couldn't help but stare at her. She was just so attractive. No wonder he couldn't help but like her. She was amazing. He's heard all kinds of things about her. She's an actress, a dancer, she cares so much about everything, he could go on for days about sun was setting and casting an orange, pink, and purple glow across the water.

"Isn't it beautiful…" She asked.

"Yeah you-IT is!" Chris coughed.

"It sucks…I'm always so busy with my job that I can never just stand here and look at everything, appreciate everything, have a nice time…" Autumn uncrossed her arms. She didn't know it at the moment but her hand was so close to Chris' he could feel the warmth. He reached closer, and closer until he took her hand into his. She looked over at him with a surprised look but it softened when she saw him smiling back. She could even see a faint blush across his face. She felt the heat rise in her face closed her eyes and turned her head. Chris placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face to his and slowly their lips met just as the sun set.

Chef was on top of the cliff watching them and wiping away a tear, "Right on soldier. He's grown up." he sniffles.

Later on the teams came back with firewood. Chris and Autumn stood in between them. Chris clapped and fire shot up from the tiki torches and the pile of sticks.

"Why did you bother sending us out to get fire wood!" Heather griped.

"I needed some alone time." Chris stuck his nose in the air.

Autumn smiled. Owen started making kissy faces. He shut up when he saw Autumn staring him down with daggers shooting from her eyes.

"Which brings us to! The tie breaking challenge!! A watusi twist, mash potato, dorky old school dance contest!" Chris was doing some dances. Autumn face palmed and walked away.

"Which means! Chose your best dancer for battle!" Autumn threw her hands in the air.

Leshawna jumped forward, "Oh! You got to pick me! My nickname back home, La-shaken-it!"

"Oh! I vote for Trent!" Lindsay chirped.

"We heard you got some fly moves." Justin added.

"Ok I'll do it if you all say my name nine times!" Trent smiled. Everyone sighed and started saying his name.

Finally, Trent and Leshawna began dancing. Autumn was laughing and dancing beside Chris to the music. He was laughing at her but not in the mean way.

Trent ended up tripping and costing the Killer Grips the final game.

"I cant believe I'm saying this, but Leshawna and the Screaming Gaphers are the winners. And your reward, the greatest beach party ever pitched!" Chris said loudly.

The losing team couldn't go back to the film lot because the bus was broken so they had to stay and watch the winning team gorge themselves on fun and food. Autumn was with the winning team and dancing with them.

"Girls got mad skills!" Leshawna said as she jumped in on the dancing.

"Got that right!" Duncan howled.

"I'm not famous for nothing!" Autumn laughed.

Finally, Chef fixed the bus and they all headed back to the abandoned film lot. Autumn sat beside Chris and they held hands the whole way. Autumn felt something in the pit of her stomach screaming out, bad idea. But for the moment it felt right and she liked it. She looked out the window to the starry night sky and sighed.

"Hm? Are you ok?" Chris asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just looking at the stars."

Chris looked out the window. "They aren't that impressive."

"How could you say that?" Autumn frowned.

Chris smiled and asked, "Was your dad a theft?"

"Uh… no why?"

"Because he stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes. And those are way more impressive."

Autumn blushed, "Your so cheesy." She pushed him lightly. He smiles


	6. CH6 Let It Roll

The next morning Autumn was up before Chris. She left him asleep and headed out for a walk. It wasn't time for him to ruin the campers day yet. She would save them some extra time without Chris.

It was sweltering outside. So Autumn stayed near the Trailer. She just walked around and looked at all the equipment. She overheard people talking. It sounded like Tony. She was going to say hi when she heard what they were talking about, "I swear… I'll get her. She's absolutely gorgeous! There's no way she wont fall for me."

"I dunno dude. Her and Chris seem pretty tight. And I really do like my job." The other guy was Joe.

"Ha as if. She doesn't like Chris. I can tell. She thinks he's arrogant and conceded. Which he is. All he want's is an arm candy to make him look good. He wouldn't know the first thing about being with a girl. You got to make them feel special, then make them think you love them, then take what you want and say it just wasn't meant to be. It's perfect."

"I still don't know dude. She doesn't seem the type to fall for such things."

"Whatever dude." Tony laughed. "Girls are stupid. What makes her so different?"

Autumn backed away and high-tailed it to the trailer. Chris was already up and getting dressed. "Well hello there." He laughed as she busted in. He saw the frantic look on her face, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm not feeling to well… I think you'll have to do the show alone today…" Autumn went over to her bed and laid down.

"Are you sure your ok?" Chris asked. He came over and sat on the edge of Autumn's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just not feeling to well." Autumn bit her bottom lip.

"Well ok… If you say so." Chris stood up. "I'll be back later to check on you. Then after the ceremony."

"Ok."

The door closes and Chris was gone. Autumn sat up in her bed and hugged her knees. That completely freaked her out and she didn't want to be near Tony even though she was totally safe by only seeing him as he videoed everyone. There's always the chance he could sneak around and bust in… but she wasn't alone in the trailer at night. Chris was always there.

Then she fell back. Chris couldn't hurt a fly, he might just break a nail or something. She groaned.

"Maybe it's just man talk. They like to talk big around their friends. All talk." Autumn told herself. She shook her body from head to toe. "Ok. I'm just being paranoid or something." She walked around the room a bit.

She watched some T.V. and lazed around. Then she got so bored where she started cleaning and plundering through things. She opened the drawer of a nightstand beside Chris' bed. There were some blank sheets of paper, hair gel, and pictures.

"Oh what's this?" Autumn held up the pictures and looks at them. Then she busts out laughing to where she started crying, "NO way! NO WAY!" She laughed some more before wiping the tears away. She held it to her chest and laughed again.

She jumped to her laptop and began searching something. After finding what she wanted she smirked and closed the laptop and tucked the picture away in her pocket.

She passed the time by, by exercising. She was doing push ups. After about thirty push ups she went to shower. She walked out looking fresh and new. Her hair was dried and smooth looking. It curled cutely around her face.

"Well looks like your doing better."

Autumn jumped about ten feet in the air. Chris was sitting on his bed.

"What the mess are you doing here?" She held her hand to her heart. "You could kill someone!"

"With my looks yes." He laughed.

"No, your so ugly you'd give them a heart attack."

"Harsh, bra."

Autumn laughed.

"I told you I would come back to check on you."

"Oh, so who won?"

"The Gaphers."

"Hm. Go figure." Autumn shrugged.

"So what were you doing in here all day. Looks clean."

"I just got bored. I cleaned a little. Watched some T.V., exercised, and took a shower. That's pretty much it." Then Autumn remembered the picture and grinned like mad.

"What's with the crazy face?" Chris' brow furrowed.

"Oh just nothing." Autumn pulled the picture out of her pocket.

"What is that?" Chris jumped up and walked over. Autumn laughed and jumped up on the bed, "Noooothing but a picture of a boy band." She laughed and started jumping around.

"No! You didn't go through my stuff!" Chris' eyes got huge.

"Ohhhh yes." Autumn stood at the far end of the bed ready to run if she had to. She flashed a picture of a younger looking Chris and two other guys dancing on a stage. "Awhhh you look so cute! But I think Craig is so much hotter!" Craig was in a grey hat and a grey shirt on the right of Chris whom was in the middle.

Chris jumped on the bed and tried to grab Autumn, "Give it back!!" He yelled.

"NEVER!"

"Ok! You want to play dirty!" Chris laughed. Autumn paused. Chris walked over to his side of the room and opened a bag pulling out some pictures, "Can someone say Pizza-paloza! Our Autumn's first job! Awh look how dorky you look in that outfit!" Chris laughed and held up a photo of a younger Autumn. She was wearing a yellow and red shirt with a yellow and red hat that had a pizza on top of it. Her hair was pulled back and she was grinning and waving at the camera.

Autumn screeched, "HOW DID YOU GET THAT!" She cried and jumped off the bed. "Give me that!"

"NO!" Chris laughed and started out the door. "Lets see what everyone else thinks of these!"

Autumn raced after him, "DON'T YOU DARE!!"

Down at the cafeteria everyone was chilling. The Gaphers were laughing at their table and talking. The grips were looking miserable and sullen. They heard something smashing around outside.

"What was that!" Lindsay questioned.

"Is it a bear?!" Gwen ran over to the door.

Everyone peeked out of the door and saw a funny sight. Autumn and Chris were wrestling on the ground.

"It's just Chris and Autumn fighting!" Gwen laughed.

"Fighting? Awh man I gotta see this!" Duncan jumped up and walked out. He expected to see Chris get the crap beat out of him by a girl.

"GIMME THAT PICTURE BACK!" Autumn grabbed Chris by his throat but he pushed her hands away and reached for his photo that Autumn had.

"No! Give me mine back!"

"Negatory! How did you get it!" Autumn cried.

"What photos?" Heather asked curiously.

"NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Autumn and Chris screamed.

"I needed more information on you! When you first shown up I did some searching and found that." He laughed. "Don't worry yourself, I got plenty more embarrassing photos."

Chef came out mumbling, "What's going on here!?" He saw Autumn sitting on Chris and her hands on his throat. Chris had one hand holding her back and his other extended away holding a photo. "Do I want to know?"

"No just sit back and watch the fun." Duncan laughed.

Autumn growled and got an evil look in her eyes. "Chris…"

Chris started backing away from her.

"I want a hug."

Everyone gave a WTF expression and said in unision, "HuH?"

Chris kept moving backwards with his elbows. Autumn followed him on her hands and knees, "Come on Chris I know you want a hug! Cuz your Crazy about me." Autumn gave an evil laugh.

"Come one now! Let's just talk about this… no need to get rough!"

Autumn pounced on Chris and grabbed his head and started messing his hair up. Everyone started laughing and Chris was crying out for help. She ran her fingers through it and pulled his hair. But not to hard. "How do you like that!!" She laughed. Chris jumped on her and they started struggling in the dirt. Both of them dropped the pictures and really got at each others throats. Duncan and Gwen grabbed the pictures up and looked at them. They started busting out laughing and showed the others who joined in the laughter.

"NO!" Autumn screeched and jumped off Chris going for her picture.

"Seriously! Chris in a boy band?" Heather cackled.

Chef grabbed both the photo's. "That's enough!" he put them in his pockets.

"That was so embarrassing!" Autumn cried.

"Awh come on! You were so cute in that outfit." Duncan laughed. Autumn glared at him.

Autumn huffed and looked to the window and saw her reflection. She looked like mess. Her shirt was stretched at the collar and hung over her shoulders and her hair was mussed up but not as bad a Chris' she smirked and looked to him. He was attempting to fix his hair.

"If any of those other photo's see the light of day. I'll make sure you pay… big time." Autumn glared but smiled and helped him up and tried to help him fix his hair. She laughed. Chris was pouting and Autumn was smiling. Chris' arms were crossed over his chest as Autumn brushed the knots out of his hair. They were pretty close together.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, Chris and Autumn saw everyone including Chef watching them. Autumn hit Chris in the stomach and said, "Fix your own hair." He slopped some gel on his hair and fixed it.

Autumn walked past him and stuck her nose in the air. He crossed his arms and huffed. She winked at him before she walked off into the cafeteria.


	7. CH7 Let It Roll

Chris directed everyone onto another set. It was an old western film lot. It looked as if it had not been used in ages and was falling apart in some places.

The heat of the day was so extreme a tumbleweed that rolled by Autumns feet spontaniously burst into flames and discentigrated.

"Hmm..." Autumn sweat dropped and moved away from the pile of ashes into the shade hoping she wouldn't be next.

Leshawna was the last to make it to the group. The intense humidity had caused her hair to friz up into a giant fro. She didn't seem to mind it as she casually strolled past everyone. The balding girl heather let out a giggle and Leshawna went into attack mode.

"I'm sorry. Do you see something wrong with MY hair?" Autumn covered up the smile on her face with her hand. Leshawna got in not only heathers face but Lindsays and beths as well.

"Not from where I'm standing." Duncan said as he peeked from between the divide he made in Leshawna's fro.

"Listen up part-neers!" Chris was dressed in full cowboy drag. Autumn sweat dropped. SHe didn't realize it until now. 'Hm, guess it was the hat...' she thought to herself. When he came to check on her he wasn't wearing the hat. "In any good western there are heros, outlaws, horses, and pretty dames. The hero defeats the outlaw and rides off in the sunset on the horse."

"What about the pretty dames?" Beth questioned eagerly.

"None of your beeswax!" Chris glared at Beth then laughed ruffling her hair playfully, "Just messing with ya. They usually hang out in the saloon during the bar brawl." Chris jutted his finger over his shoulder. Autumn thought to herself, 'He seems pretty good with kids when he's not trying to kill them...oh my god! What am I thinking!' She mentally smacked herself and looked off into the distance trying to ignore her thoughts.

"Bar brawl!" Harold was relaxing against an old fashioned wood fence. "Cooool." Then he began doing strange karate moves. It was quite freaky. Autumn shook her head. He continued with his spastic movements until duncan tripped him and Harold landed quite ungracefully in a trough full of water.

"Awesome re-enactment harold. Uh most brawls do end up with the loser in the water trough." Ducan smirked.

Leshawna glared at duncan. She muttered something about the confession cam. Autumn looked up to the camera and saw Tony looking to her. He waved and winked at her. She gave a very half hearted smile and looked away hugging herself. She remembered what she had heard that morning... She had to make sure to steer clear of him.

Harold came up out of the water and shook his head. The water sprayed everywhere including onto Justin's chiseled chest. It began steaming and justin began striking poses and muttering to himself. Autumn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Enough with the man candy! All eyes on me." Chris smirked and shot two rounds with his fake guns.

"No one is going to take you seriously with that outfit." Autumn muttered and a few of the kids that heard her sniggered. Chris just glared for a moment then continued. "Time for your first challenge. No cowboy worth spitting at can go one day without saddle practice. time to saddle up!" Chris pointed to a very pathetic and sickly looking horse which seemed more gassy than anything.

"That's the best steed we could afford?" Chris yelled to Chef who randomly appeared in one of the windows of the surrounding western buildings. Chef began naming off fancy un-needed items that he and Chris would never cast off for anything like a better horse.

"It's perfect! Don't change a thing!" Chris smiled.

Chris gave the group a break to go to the Confessional Cam.

"PFTHT...you call this a challenge?" Duncan laughed and attempted to get on the horse.

"Not so fast. you cowboys and cowbabes are going to have to mount the steed from up there." Chris pointed up and everyone looked up to the top of the water tower, "Not there. Waaay up there!" THe camera panned out to an even higher diving board. It was twice as high as the water tower. All the contestants gulped in fear.

Autumn's jaw dropped and she stared wide-eyed at chris. "This is insane. And totally not safe!"

"Since the Gaphers won last week they go first." Chris pointed to the Team Screaming Gapher. Don't worry! Our unpain interns have assured us it's safe." Chris nodded. Autumn heard Chef laughing maniacally in the background and shivered in fear.

"We won last week. Why do we have to go first?" Gwen questioned.

"Because I said so and I am your host. Chris McLain." Autumn caughed and glared. "And of course our...co-host Autumn Rainey..." He barely said the last sentence loud enough for the camera to catch. Autumn glared at him but he just laughed and winked at her. Autumn pouted and looked away. He was such an ass.

Poor Gwen began sneezing and sniffling again and after a chat with her team and Trent she worked her way up the swaying ladder. Autumn couldn't watch. She felt it was going to end bad. She also felt bad for Trent who couldn't seem to find the encouraging words he wanted to say.

"Break a leg Gwen!" He shouted. Even Autumn had to face-palm on that.

Luckily, Gwen landed on the horse, sliglty, unharmed.

"Woah! That was awesome Gewn! Ghaphers one! Grips! You're up!" CHris said as he laughed. He was enjoying the contestants pain way too much.

"It's not like things could get any worse..." Trent trudged off and climped the same swaying ladder that Gwen previously climbed. He jump off. Unfortunately, he landed butt first on a post. "Or maybe it can..." He squeaked.

Everyone made pained sounds and the boys held themselves as they witnessed the horendous event. "EESh..." Chris cringed moving his hands to his own manhood. Autumn wasn't trying to look but she couldn't help but follow along the muscles in chris' arms toward his hand that was covering his-Autumn slapped herself in the face just as she caught Chris' eye by accident. He smirked like the big-headed tard he was. "Glad it wasn't me! Gaphers one! Grips zip! Harold! You're up."

One by one the team members completed the challenge. In the end it was left up to Leshawna and heather. They seemed to have a little problem at the top of the ladder on the board which resulted into them falling off and getting stuck on the iron rooster compass that was on top of a nearby building. Leshawna used her afro as a cushion as she feel from the top of the building and landed by Autumn and Chris. Then she proceeded in laughing at heather who was still stuck.

Chris began laughing at Leshawna who's rear was shown by the rip in her jeans she got when she fell.

"Uh oh..." Autumn made a face mixed between embarassment for Leshawna and disgust at Chris for laughing and continuously causing her more embarassment by telling her she was showing the entire tv audience which resulted in Leshawna almost beating him to a pulp.

Autumn diliberately looked the other way laughing.

"No need to get my dungerees all dusty. Looks like the two teams are tied three apiece. To the next challenge for the tie breaker cow pucks!" Everyone began following Chris to the next challenge.

Autumn looked up and saw Heather still stuck. She was yelling to the others who didn't seem to hear, "Umm... CHris..." She ran up after him to tell him he forgot about Heather but he waved it off. Autumn shrugged.

Chris began explaining the next challenge but the water for the challenge disappeared as Owen drank it all straight from the water gun. Chef made it clear he wasn't going to lug any more water to them so Chris created another challenge.

Autum didn't seem to have much to do with this episode of Total Drama Action so she stayed in the background looking beautiful for the camera. It was what they wanted anyway.

"Your final challenge of the day will be calf roping." Chris decided.

"Where are the cute little baby cows at?" DJ questioned looking around the empty ranch.

"They are not any. Grips are the Cowboys. Gaphers are the cattle. Cowboys rope the cattle they win. The cattle dodge the cowboys," Chris paused, "they win."

"How do we know who's who?" Trent scratched his head in confusion.

"Grips get to wear these stylin cowboy hats. Gaphers get to wear," Chris paused for a dramatic affect, "udders!" Everyone on the gaphers team groaned.

"You just had to ask." Heather glared at Trent evilly.

"Sorry..." Trent tried to smooth talk his way around Gwen but it was definitely not working. Autumn felt bad for him. After a while of their arguing chris began talking.

"Would the cattle care for some hay?" Chris joked.

"Would the host care for a knuckle sandwich?" Duncan threatened.

"I'm good! Chef will now judge the competition. Yo chef!" Chris pointed to Chef who stepped out into the sunlight. Autumn gasped. Chef was wearing a very old western pink dress. Complete with Hat and Fan. She tried to hold in the laughter. 'I hope he's getting paid enough!' She recived a short warning glare from Chef and she instantly stopped laughing. "Love the dres, Cheffete." Chris laughed and Chef glared at him Maliciously. Chef moved between Autumn and Chris. Chris began begging Chef to stop what he was doing but Autumn couldn't see what he was doing. Chef finally moved out of the way and Autumn saw that he tied Chris up to a post. She busted out laughing and recieved yet another glare except it was from Chris. She continued laughing.

"Maybe when I change I will come back and untie you." Chef held up his dress and walked away in his pink heels. Autumn stifled her giggles and looked to Chris who seemed to be quite uncomfortable.

"I can't feel my arms..." He whined.

Autumn used this oppertunity to her advantage. "Let the calf roping begin!" She said loudly. The contestants were off! The camera men followed along after them leaving Autumn and Chris alone.

"Hmm, looks like you could use some help there cowboy." Autumn laughed.

"I'd appreciate it." Chris said sleekly. Autumn jumped down from the fence and walked up to him.

"Nah, I think I like you like this." She smirked.

"All tied up? Hm, kinky. I'm sure you're the one who likes being tied up." Chris glared but he had a dirty glint in his eye. Autumn just pursed her lips and flicked him on the nose.

"Ow!" Chris began moving around under the ropes trying to get free. Autumn flicked his nose again, "stop it!" He whined. Autumn just laughed and grabbed his face gently.

"You're less annoying when you're tied up." Autumn grabbed a hankerchief from nearby and was about to put it around Chris' mouth. She smirked widely.

"You know you like me and my 'annoying' self." Chris said a-matter-of-factly.

"As if."

"Oh don't think I didn't see you staring at me earlier."

Autumn glared at Chris. She was hoping he didn't notice.

"See anyting you liked?" He laughed and Autumn tied the hankerchief around his mouth tightly making sure to get his hair knotted in it.

Autumn sat beside Chris on the fence and she fiddled with his hair as he worked the ropes from around him. Finally, he managed to get them un-done. He turned as he took off the hankerchief and grabbed Autumn around the waist lifting her up with strength that surprised her and sat her down in front of him. SHe giggled a little bit because the feeling of his hands on her sides tickled her in a strange way. She wasn't used to it. She liked it but at the same time she hated it. She was afraid of those feelings again.

He laughed and looked into her eyes and seemed like he was about to say something but the contestants came running back. He looked away and frowned. As he walked to the contestants he put his sadistic-host smile back on and began talking.

"Well, what do we have here? The caddle roped the cowboys. A bit unexpected but what the heck. The gaphers win!" Chris announced and the Gaphers began cheering.

Autumn just looked off in the distance. Autumn felt the camera on her but when she looked she saw Tony holding the camera to the teams and Chris but Tony was looking at Autumn. He smiled and winked. Autumn quickly looked away.

Chris told the teams to go and shower thus ended the challenge. Tony cut the camera off and began walking over to Autumn. Autumn tried to look busy by picking up some ropes off the ground. Luckily, Chris moved between her and Tony, "Hey, don't worry about those. Tony can pick them up." He put an arm over Autumns shoulder and steered her away. Tony just glared at Chris.

Chris had no idea what he saved autumn from. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, party again tonight after the guilded chris awards. Be there." Chris was running off.

"Do I have to?" Autumn groaned.

"You owe me." Chris winked over his shoulder and disappeared.

Autumn ran off on her own deciding to get some lunch. She made her way to the cafeteria. Chef was cooking some more of his mystery food.

"Sup Chef."

Chef grunted in reply.

Autumn sat and chatted with Chef about random things until Chef grew quiet.

"Autumn I'm going to ask you something." Chef looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Um, ok."

"What is up with you and Chris?"

"Nothing is up with me and Chris." Autumn shook her head.

"Hm..." Chef stared at her a moment longer.

"I know you like him." He said nonchalantly.

Autumn didn't say anything. She knew he was right...well sort of. She did like him. She wouldn't admit it. She didn't need to her silence said it all. She just really didn't want to get hurt again. She took this job so she could get away from the norm for a bit and just relax and not have to worry about dating or what not.

"He likes you too."

Autumn still didn't speak.

"What happened to make you so distant? So cold. One second you're kissing Chris and the next you're kicking him and fighting with him...giving him those dark, evil stares that tend to soften into a hidden affection the longer you stare at him." Autumn sweat dropped at the seriousness and deepness of Chefs words.

"I'm not distant or cold..." Autumn hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm..."

"Defensive" Her and Chef said the word together. Autumn looked to the ground. Chef slowly stirred his newest concoction absentmindedly.

"Chris may be stupid sometimes, self centered, egotistical, a smart ass, a dumb ass, a regular ass, and shallow...but it's all a front. He does it for the camera and the attention. He's not really like that. Once you get to really know him you'll see. He's actually a very romantic, nice, caring guy." Chef shrugged.

"And you know this how?" Autum cocked an eyebrow.

"I know everything." Chef gave her an intense look. Autumn sweatdropped and smiled. Chef smiled back. "If anything happens...just know Chris would never hurt you. If he was stupid enough to do that I wouldn't be here talking to you about this." Chef nodded.

Autumn couldn't help but laugh. Though Chef may have been right it was just too hard...too hard to forget all the pain in the past. The wound was too fresh and too deep. "Thanks Chef." Autumn stood up to leave.

"Anytime."

Autumn stood on the stage beside Chris holding several guilded chris' on a large plate.

"The votes have been cast! If you get a guilded chris it means you're safe for now."

"And the guilded Chris goes to...Lindsay and Beth." Chris threw the two squealing girls their guilded chris'. "Justin. And last but not least Owen."

Trent was the last one left and was sent to the Lame-o-sine.

Autumn jumped from the stage and waited for Chris. Tony was packing up all his camera equipment nearby.

"Hey Autumn!" Tony bounded over carrying some heavy looking bags. "Can't wait to see you tonight at the party. If you can even call it a party." Tony rolled his eyes and laid on the innocent pretty boy act pretty thickly.

"Yeah, totally." August said trying to sound like she wasn't really interested. Tony waited another moment then shrugged, "I'll save you a seat tonight then." He walked past her heading towards his cart with the other camera crewmen.

Chris mosied over and stared after Tony, "What did he want?"

Autumn couldn't help but smile at Chris' expression. He looked a little 'jealous'. "Nothing really. Just talking about the party tonight." She shrugged and walked with him to the cart.

"Hmph." Chris climbed into the driver seat of the cart and started it up. Autumn jumped in beside him and he rode off to their trailer.

Autumn beat him to the restroom and changed out of her clothes into something more comfortable and fresh. She threw on some ripped up jeans and black loose and low cut top that exposed her shoulders and her favorite converse. The front of the shirt had a smiley face with 'X's for eyes.

She messed with her hair a bit and put on a little make up. She scolded hersef mentally when she mentally questioned herself about if Chris would think she looked good.

Finally she walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed while chris primped and changed. When he came out they walked outside together and met with the others.

"Hey guys!" Everyone greeted one another and the party began. The alcohol was passed around and skipped over Autumn.

"Come on Autumn just drink one with us." Jose encouraged her by holding one out.

"No thanks. I'm not a fan of alcohol."

"How about some shots then?" Tony smiled mischeviously as he pulled out three different bottles of liquor. There was some Jaeger, whiskey, and rum.

Autumns mouth watered. She hasn't had a drink like that in a long long while. "Maybe...just one."

Everyone cheered and began passing the liquor around.

Autumn laughed and had her one shot. Then one became two. Two became three and so on.

Chris was chilling beside Autumn and Chef. Autumn was laughing quite loudly at some stupid joke Gage was telling and almost fell over. Chris caught her and steadied her. "Ok I'm cutting you off."

"No no no..." She slurred and turned to face him, "I'm not drunk..." She paused as if thinking really hard, "I'm just intoxicated by you!" She started laughing and so did the others.

Chris smiled but he was only slighty amused. He only had two shots and he cut himself off so he could watch after Autumn. He figured she would drink more than she should have.

"I need some water." Autumn stood up and stumbled to the left but regained her balance. She started walking towards the closest trailer which was the camera crew trailer.

"Do you need any help?" Chris said as he was about to stand and follow her.

"No, no I'm good I promise. I'll be right back." Autumn promised and walked off.

When she was gone everyone was still conversing with one another and promised to take Autumn out drinking more because she was just too much fun drunk.

Chris sat there with his chin on his hands staring into the fire. Chef stared at him for a moment.

"Dude, I have to take a piss." Tony stood up and began walking off. "I'll be back. Don't drink all my liquor." He joked and headed off in the direction of the camera crew trailer.

Chris looked up at him and watched him go then turned his gaze to Chef who gave him a look. Chris didn't like the idea of Tony being near Autumn. He has known Tony for a while and he's not what one would call a nice guy.

Autumn was placing her now empty glass of water in the sink. She paused a moment and just stared at her reflection in the glass and sighed. She went to turn around when she knocked into something.

"What's wrong?" Autumn looked up and saw Tony standing there in front of her. Her heart jumped in her throat.

"Oh, nothing. Just tired." She waved off his question.

"You should lay down then."

"Nah, I'll pass." Autumn went to move around him but he put his hand firmly on her shoulder and steered her back around.

"It's ok. You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch or something. I'll let the others know." He tried to move her back but she planted her feet firmly. He frowned and used a little more force and pushed her harder. Autumn fell back into the counter and leaned against a wall for support. She was pretty drunk still and could barely keep right side up especially when she was getting thrown around.

"No...stop..." Autumn stood up and tried to move around him again but he grabbed her and pushed her back towards the opposite end of the trailer where the rooms were.

"Shhh, it's ok. Come on. You know you want to. I like you." Tony held her face and looked into her eyes, "I know you like me too. Right?" He looked slightly hurt when Autumn just stared at him blankly and shook her head no.

Tony was beyond drunk to a point where he had no conscience or care.

"Stop Tony! You're hurting me!" Autumn felt her eyes burn with tears but she held them in. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain across her face as Tony slapped her.

"Shut up. You think you're too good for me. You think just because you're rich and famous you can ignore me and look down on me?" Tony gave a dark laugh.

"What are you talking about! You're crazy!" Autumn pushed him back but he advanced on her quickly dragging her to the back room.

"Stop!" She screamed and kicked. Tony dropped her to the floor figuring it would take to long to get her to a room. He got to his knees and grabbed her by the throat as he crawled on top of her. "My god Tony stop it! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Yes I do!" Tony grabbed the neck of Autumns shirt attempting to pull it off but she held it on. He got annoyed with that quickly and started pulling on it stretching it out and slightly ripping it until he was satisfied with the view.

Autumn screamed for help and Tony slapped her on the same cheek again and covered her mouth. Tears fell from Autumns terrified eyes.

"Shh, shh, it's ok..." Tony kissed Autumns neck and trailed his hand down her stomach towards her pants when someone walked up behind him and yanked him off.

"What the f-" Tony dropped to the floor. Autumn pulled her now ruined shirt over her exposed areas and turned away hiding her face from whoever it was. She sniffled a little and attempted to get up. The person didn't hesitate to rush forward and grab her.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked as he turned autumns slightly swollen red face to his. Autumn just looked at him with tears in her eyes. She felt sick and vulnerable like she did in her previous relationship...the first hit was just an accident...or so he said, but what about the other ones? She remembered how terrified she was when she left. Eventually, his threats and calls disappeared.

She cried and held onto Chris clinging onto his shirt tightly and staining it with her tears. He just held her quietly and let her let it all out. The guys were still at the campfire except for Chef who was standing outside the trailer unkown to Autumn.

Finally, after several minutes Autumn pulled away from Chris and started towards the door. He quietly followed after. Autumn stumbled down the stairs but caught herself and stepped on the ground. She looked up seeing Chef standing there. He looked at her with a shocked and horrified expression that he quickly tried to hide.

Autumn felt disgusting. She ran past him and headed towards the safety of her room.

She didn't even stop as she passed the other guys. She didn't even look back as they called her name. She didn't stop until she made it all the way to the bathroom. She cut on the steaming hot water then turned to get her night clothes from her suitcase. She paused in front of the mirror and saw her face. Her right cheek where Tony hit her twice was red and swollen slightly. Her eye make up was running down her face and throat. She looked like death warmed over. Tears were still pouring from her eyes.

She grabbed her clothing and closed the bathroom door and locked it. She stripped from her clothes and just sat under the shower hugging her knees close to her and cried and cried and cried...

Autumn wasn't sure what time it was when she got out of the shower but she was dead tired now. She put her pajamas on and walked to the door unlocking it. Before she walked out she looked in the mirror and saw that the swelling in her face was going down but her eyes were extremely red.

She just sighed and opened the door exiting. She gasped when she saw Chris sitting on his bed. He looked up at her quietly. He had changed out of his tear soaked clothing and was now wearing some boxers and a t-shirt. Autumn looked away walked to her bed. Had he been waiting up for her this whole time?

Only after Autumn settled under her blankets did Chris finally move. He turned off the lights and crawled under his own blankets.

Autumn couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw Tony reaching for her. Then it would switch to her old lover. She could feel every emotion she felt then even in her dreams.

Finally, she had enough and woke. Autumn quietly crawled out of her bed and walked over to Chris. He wasn't asleep. He looked up at her and she kept her eyes to the ground. Chris sat up and moved the blankets aside and patted the bed beside him. She slowly sat down and after a few seconds stuck her feet under the blankets and laid her head down. She remembered what Chef was saying about Chris. He would never hurt her.

Chris pulled the blanket over them both and tucked Autumn in soundlessly. He moved a little closer and put an arm securely around her just holding her. Autumn felt safe in his arms. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

During the night Chris pulled away and left her to her side of the bed. Autumn rolled over faceing him. She stretched and sighed cutely. He just watched her sleep, traced lines along her face, and breathed in the smell of her japanese cherry blossom body wash. He felt his heart ache for her.

He thought about Tony and how he almost killed him but seeing Autumn stopped him. Chris looked to his hand. It was bruised pretty badly and one knuckle was split. He'll have to get that checked out in the morning.

At last he drifted off to sleep as he looked to Autumns face across the bed. 


End file.
